


Teasing a God

by HyakuyaYuu



Series: ShinKai: a love without bonds [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gods AU!, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyakuyaYuu/pseuds/HyakuyaYuu
Summary: Shinichi Kudo is the God of Knowledge, what will happen when he will meet a human that will finally give peace to his heart?





	Teasing a God

Shinichi Kudo was one of the numerous names the God of Knowledge had. The young man, who looked 21 years old, was bored. A God’s life isn’t fun as much people believe, he knew so many things and he could do so many things, but, at the same time, he could do nothing because he didn’t want any human to see him. He has lived through so many ages and Shinichi still didn’t understand why humans kill themselves. The other Gods seemed to have a more carefree life, but Shinichi wasn’t like that, maybe a God’s life could be fun, probably, like the God of War always says it’s only Shinichi to think that a God’s life is boring.

 

Sometimes, Shinichi and Heiji, the God of War, hanged out in the city, between humans. They would make themselves visible, so they could forget to be Gods at times. But Shinichi didn’t like that idea, at least not anymore, so they were mostly invisible in front of the others. That’s how the God of Knowledge went until a night, Shinichi still remembered how on June 21st a young man, who looked a lot like Shinichi, came on his Jinja and began praying. It was the first time the God of Knowledge saw him here, maybe this young man wasn’t a religious person.

 

“Please, God of Knowledge, I need your help…” That’s how the young man began praying kneeling in front of the fountain, with his hands together. “I’m not a religious person and I don’t believe this will even work, but… I need to take this out somehow… I just found out that my dad has been killed. I always thought that his death was weird, but I never thought someone, actually an organization would kill him…” Shinichi was hiding hearing the story of this poor human, he sounded so sad and for a not religious person to come here for a suggestion… it was probably hard. The young man did sound like he knew his father was dead, but he found out recently his true death, but why has his father been killed? And why did they make it appear different? Since the brunette mentioned an organization, it must be something bad, maybe his father was part of yakuza.

 

“My father was secretly the phantom thief known as Kaitou KID, he didn’t steal things for himself, he just worked with the police… from the other side of law, but he would find out forgers and to prove what he was saying, he’d steal the arts. But, he always gave back every single stolen object to the police. That’s how his life went until…” Kaito sighed sadly. “One day, he found out the existence of a special jewel…” The magician said reluctantly, Kaito knew that nobody was there, he checked very well before stopping here. “A jewel named… Pandora, which grants immortality to whoever owns it.” Shinichi knew too well that jewel, it was a tear of God that created that cursed jewel. He and the other Gods have been looking for it for ages, but they never found it… yeah, there are things that Gods can’t do. They can’t undo some God magic, only the God who used that magic will be able to undo it, and, unfortunately, they had to find the jewel first. Ran, the Goddess of Peace, was the responsible for such creation, she teared up when she saw the humans fight against each other, the tear was created to give back life to the ones who died in wars, but it got lost after few years, that’s when rumors have been spread and seems that another human has been killed for that jewel. Shinichi could be cold, but he had a sweet heart, he couldn’t bare the vision of a young man sad for a God mistake… he wanted to show himself in front of the other, but if he will, he’ll reveal his existence as God. Looking around, the God of Knowledge’s eye ended on a piece of paper and so, he began writing and tried to be as fast as possible. He didn’t want to be too formal or write too much, but most of all, he didn’t want the young man to go away before he would give him the letter. Shinichi launched the letter towards the magician and it landed on the feet of the last one.

 

‘Dear not religious man,

I’m sorry to hear how rough your life has been. I know the jewel you’re talking about and I promise to do my best to get that back and destroy it with my same hands. For now, I give you a God blessing and wish you can live your life happily with the friends you have. My sixth sense tells me you’re going to meet the person you love very soon. About your father, the criminals who killed him will have what they deserve, that’s a promise.

Sincerely,

Shinichi Kudo.’

 

Kaito read the letter and blinked surprised, he was sure there was nobody here. He checked with the binoculars far away. The brunette looked around and found nobody, this was getting creepy. “Who’s there? Who is this Shinichi Kudo?” The magician said scared that somebody may kill him because he talked too much. Nobody answered, and the magician didn’t seem to calm down, judging from his face, the God of Knowledge thought it was not wise to write a letter. With a white and red yukata, Shinichi walked towards the young man with his eyes closed.

 

“Is it you Kudo Shinichi?” The magician asked surprisingly. Kaito wondered why this man was wearing a yukata in winter and why he was here and how it was possible that he didn’t see him before on the binoculars. “It is me indeed.” Shinichi answered opening his eyes and looking Kaito in his indigo ones. They were beautiful, wait what? “Aren’t you cold?” The brunette said covering the God with his coat, Gods don’t get ill. “Not really…” Shinichi said taking off the coat and giving it back to the brunette. “Did you write that letter only to make fun of me, Shinichi? Because if that is the case, it is not fun at all.” The magician said pouting. “Absolutely not. I wrote that letter because…” This was going to be awkward. “I’m the God of Knowledge, better known as Tenjin or Benzaiten, but I prefer being called Shinichi Kudo.” The God said walking around the fountain then he sat on the edge of it with a small smile. Kaito approached the other man slowly, he couldn’t believe that Gods really existed… but he knew a witch and the existence of a jewel that can give immortality, why was he even be surprised?

 

“Are you serious?” The magician said while Shinichi, in the other hand, laughed covering his lips, Kaito was so funny. “Yeah, I’m not making fun of you.” He disappeared and appeared on the other side of the side of the fountain. “Humans can’t see me, if I decide so. I just choose to not show myself because it would create problems to both humanity and Gods.” Kaito nodded understanding the reason of that, but something told him that this was not completely the truth. “Then why did you show yourself to me?! And why should I believe you when you laughed at me?” The magician asked not understanding the situation at all. “You mentioned about Pandora and… we, Gods, are the responsible for that creation. Pandora is the tear of the Goddess of Peace, when it has been created, it got lost and we never found it ever again. We’re looking for that jewel from ages.” Shinichi explained ignoring the other questions then he sighed rubbing the back of his head cleaning the Jinja using a simple broom, he needed to calm down and think at something else and cleaning was a good train. “That explains a lot… but the letter was just a lie or was it the truth?” The brunette asked while the God seemed to be looking at him concerned, straight in his eyes, before answering with a small smile and chuckle. “It’s what I usually write to the ones who are sad, a way to comfort people, it always works. But, it’s the first time I sign it and that it doesn’t work.” Shinichi said walking towards the magician before he could get closer to him. “It couldn’t work because I don’t believe at such things, but why did you sign it?” The magician seemed to have lots of questions. “You aren’t stupid, you would have come here often just to find out who was the one who sent you the letter, and I should have hidden more than usual, and I’d be more than annoyed from that.” The God said honestly, he liked humans, but he didn’t want to interact with any of them anymore. Kaito, in the other hand, laughed and covered his mouth because he couldn’t hold that laugh, his poker face was not working anymore. “You really are something incredible, God of the Knowledge.” Kaito said waving off a tear of laugh.

 

“If you understood, then I please you to get away from here and not coming here ever again.” Shinichi ignored what Kaito said, he didn’t want to get involved more into this, he was going to get teased for having met a human from the other Gods, especially Heiji, since he was the one who would scold the other Gods for meeting humans and that’s why he was known as the Cold God beyond God of Knowledge. Heiji and Ran seemed to interact with humans so easily, they hid their God existence to all of them, of course, but they revealed themselves to the only person they fall in love with. Kaito felt kind of uneasy now, but he was going to come back, he was too curios now to leave things like this, besides he wasn’t scared of Shinichi. “I should go home like you said… but you’ll see me soon, I promise.” The magician said with a small smile, somehow, he knew that the God wasn’t really pushing him away, Shinichi was interesting. Shinichi smiled when Kaito went away, he didn’t scold the magician for the promise, he felt happy to have found someone to interact with who wasn’t Heiji. He didn’t know why, maybe it was because he didn’t want to hear more war stuff from the other God, he would never stop talking about wars, but Heiji was the only friend Shinichi ever trusted… besides her.

 

The sallow skinned God of War always suggested to the God of Knowledge to make human friends, but Shinichi was reluctant, they would leave him before he could get used to them… He didn’t want to say goodbye like he did to the last girl… Talking about her, its’s been so long since Shinichi saw her. It was in Sengoku period when he met that girl, they have been friends for a long time. She didn’t want to become immortal like him and, so they could only live that lifetime together. Nevertheless, years passed by and the girl left the God with a goodbye and the hope that the young man will never be sad, yet Shinichi cried for so long and even now, only remembering her name was painful. That’s why, the young man chose to not interact with a single human ever again. He didn’t want to suffer like back then. Speaking of humans, Heiji found an interesting human, he fell in love with her, it’s been so long ago, and they’re still in love like the first day, Kazuha accepted the feelings of Heiji so she turned into a God and so, she gained immortality. Every God had their lovers, Shinichi was the only God who never felt love towards a God or human, but sometimes, Heiji would tease Shinichi about his love for the girl, but the God of Knowledge always denied that, he always saw her as an incredible friend… He didn’t have to remember that, it was the past, and they lived in the present now… He had to stay strong just like he promised her.

 

Days passed, it was Sunday now. On Sunday, the Jinja was full like always, Shinichi was cleaning the Jinja which was filled with autumn leaves. Everyone seemed to not notice him, they were busy with praying. Chuckling, Shinichi smiled softly and thought how the current youth was different from the previous generation, but they always come when they need. Sighing, Shinichi remembered what the brunette told him last night, and was now thinking how he was doing… why was he even worrying? Shinichi shook his head and cleaned more the Jinja, he had to remember to not get involved with humans. It wasn’t a big deal if the humans would notice him now, nobody would ever think that it was weird for a guy to stay here, wearing a traditional yukata and helping. “Shinichi!!!” A loud voice yelled, while the God was looking for the source of that voice. Why would anyone shoot his name anyway? The brunette of the previous night ran towards him then he bowed his head in respect for the God in front of him, but Shinichi quickly made him stand. It was going to be a problem if anybody would start making questions. “Are you an idiot?! Don’t bow your head, nobody must know I’m a God…” The God whispered then he used the broom to hit Kaito right in the head. “That hurts!” The magician rubbed his hands on his head, that was painful. “Then be quieter!” The God scolded him for good, then turned away and kept cleaning, trying to avoid giving to the male any kind of attention. “I thought I told you to not come here anymore.” Shinichi said annoyed by the presence of the other, but the curve of his lips, betrayed him and turned in a small smile, Kaito noticed it and nodded, the God sure was clear yesterday about what he really wanted. “Then why are you here?” Shinichi pointed out not understanding the behavior of the young human, usually, whenever someone was cold, people would avoid that person.

 

“I told you I’d come again… I wanted to apologize for venting on you yesterday and… I realized that I didn’t even present myself. My name is Kaito Kuroba, extraordinary magician.” Kaito presented himself with a bright smile and a red rose in his hand. The young God looked from head to toe the human in front of him and rolled his eyes, then he decided to ignore, by getting back at cleaning, the brunette. Minutes passed, but Kaito showed no sign of leaving anytime soon. Sighing, the God of Knowledge gazed at the magician with an annoyed look. “Why should you tell your name to a person you won’t meet ever again?” The young God of Knowledge asked emphasizing how they won’t meet again. Kaito was patient but wasn’t a person who would give up that easy. “Well… since, I’ll come more often, I decided you should, at least, know my name, don’t you think, _God of Knowledge_?” The teasing tone hit a nerve on the God who was clearly annoyed by this situation. Sighing, Shinichi hit Kaito with the broom on the head and then walked away with the broom without saying a word until he reached the edge of the door of the Jinja. “Then you better learn my name, Kuroba-kun.” Closing the door behind him, Kaito was left outside, yet his face had a bright smile, it was like Kaito just won a war. Shinichi, in the other hand, still reminded himself about the promise, he made to himself. “Don’t get involved anymore with humans.” He made sure to remember that every day, but that brunette… that idiotic brunette, why did he want to stay here and get to know a God? He won’t get anything out of the “ _Cold God_.” Rubbing the back of his head, Shinichi leaned on the door and slid down with a sigh and wrapped his arms around his legs, he remembered his only human friend and her last words, but he didn’t want to suffer like that again, that’s what Shinichi’s mind was filled with. He was doubting if he should just let Kaito stay or go away, but whatever he will decide, the human wouldn’t leave. While Shinichi was overthinking stuff, Kaito cleaned the Jinja and adjusted few broken objects, just to make the Jinja look more familiar and welcoming. After few hours, the God of Knowledge came out, and the Jinja has never been so clean and welcoming. There were lights that will turn on when the sun will go down and the chōzuya was working again. “W-why did you…?” Sighing, the God of Knowledge was glad that his Jinja was back at being a welcoming place, it didn’t look so cool since her death. “Thank you, Kuroba-kun…” Rubbing his arm, the God of Knowledge was kind of nervous, but he was mostly happy that the magician helped him by restoring the Jinja to his old beauty. “You’re welcome, Shinichi. And please… call me Kaito, I don’t like formalities.” Smiling brightly, the magician offered his hand to the other with a sympathizing look, this time, the God gladly accepted his hand and shook it with a confident and bright smile. “Nice to meet you, Kaito.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“I told you, there are many Gods that interact everyday with humans and you wouldn’t even notice. It’s fun, but we enjoy helping you indirectly.” It’s been days since Kaito started to come to Shinichi’s Jinja, and even if Shinichi showed to be annoyed from that, it actually made the God really happy, even if he will never say it directly to the overjoyed brunette. Kaito still couldn’t believe that he may have seen Gods walking through the streets and didn’t even notice a difference between them and humans. The world could be so incredible. He could understand perfectly why the Gods preferred staying anonymous from most humans, it would be troublesome if someone would find them out. The magician learnt a lot from the God of Knowledge about gods. Shinichi told him that gods live forever and that they can choose only one person to live forever with and only the person who loves the God back in the purest way, can become a God. It was somehow romantic. “Is it safe for you to tell me so many things about you?” Kaito didn’t want to be in the middle of something dangerous. Actually, the only humans who should know about this story were the ones that gods love and want to pass the rest of their eternity together. But since he was the one who wrote most of the rules, it was okay for him to close an eye for once, besides he let the other gods do the same. “I shouldn’t have even mentioned to you that I am a God, I am supposed to share these information with the person I’ll marry…” The God of Knowledge said a bit embarrassed. “B-but I trust you Kaito. I don’t think you’ll ever say this to anybody.” Kaito felt his smile grow and so his blush. Nodding with his head, the brunette confirmed what Shinichi thought. “Nobody would believe me anyway.” Rubbing the back of his head, the magician laughed with a small blush on his cheeks. Shinichi found himself laughing along with Kaito, he felt so light after so long.

 

Few minutes passed and Heiji came to visit Shinichi, but before he could say anything, he noticed his dear friend talk with a human, so he hid and stared at them for a bit. That was weird, the God of Knowledge always said that he didn’t like to interact with humans and now, he was laughing and talking with one. It’s been so long since Heiji saw a smile on the lips of his dear friend, he was so happy for him, this time will go just fine, the dark-skinned man knew it. Slowly, he walked towards the two and noticed that they looked alike, but there were differences between them, he could tell. “Shinichi, that’s where you are! Sorry for not coming anytime sooner, I was busy with Kazuha.” Heiji said bursting in the conversation. “Heiji hey! it’s fine, don’t worry.” The God of Knowledge said with a small chuckle, he looked surprised to see the God, but a soft smile was on the lips of the God of the Knowledge, he was happy to see him for the first time… and that’s how the dark-skinned man understood that Shinichi finally moved on. “Hello there, I’m Kaito Kuroba. You must be the annoying friend that talks about war all the time.” Heiji blinked narrowing his eyebrows then looked back at Shinichi who was covering his mouth to keep his laugh. “You told him that I’m annoying?!? …That’s reassuring from the _Cold God_ ~” The God of War said crossing his arms with a small smirk on his lips, the nickname was said on purpose to see the reaction on the magician. The brunette found himself agreeing with Heiji, but not completely. “Shinichi may be cold, but he’s not that cold, he’s just scared to open up.” Kaito could be named in so many ways, but he was not an idiot. Both Shinichi and Heiji found themselves blinking at the behavior of the brunette showed to be. Shinichi covered his blush this time while the dark-skinned man thought that Kaito was perfect for somebody like his dear friend. “Impressive… well, Shinichi… I think you finally have someone special~” Heiji said with a smirk while Kaito, in the other hand, loved the blush that the God of Knowledge was showing. “What are you talking about, Heiji? Kaito is just a stalker.” The brunette blinked and narrowed his eyebrows gaining back a little of confidence. “What are you talking about Shinichi? I thought that you were falling in love for me~” The magician said softly wrapping an arm on the shoulders of the young God. Heiji could already see the chemistry between the two of them. “Not in this world.” The God of Knowledge said stubbornly crossing his arms while his face was red like a tomato. The dark-skinned man decided that it was time for him to go away and leave the couple alone, Heiji was already planning in his mind that once Kaito will accept to become a God, the four of them could go out and have fun together. “It’s time for me to leave, I wouldn’t like to _annoy_ you more than necessary…” Faking to be offended, Heiji turned and prepared to get away, but before he could, Shinichi placed a hand on the shoulder of the male stopping him. “Heiji… thank you for all these years, I’m sorry for being a horrible friend… you’re my best friend, remember that. I owe you a lot.” Shinichi said in a whisper in the ear of the God of War so that Kaito wouldn’t hear them. “No problem Shinichi, I’ll always be here for you, whatever happens.” Heiji ruffled the hair of his friend before disappearing. “Bye Bye, Ba-Kaito.” Poking his tongue out and waving to the other, the dark-skinned man mentally thanked the magician for appearing in the life of Shinichi, Heiji was thankful that his prays have finally been heard. The magician wanted to respond to the provocation, but the God of Knowledge covered his mouth, not wanting to hear anything stupid coming out from that mouth. “You better shut up.” Shinichi said with a cold glare, he kind of had a homicide glare. Nodding, Kaito swallowed hard and didn’t dare to talk at all.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It’s been weeks since Shinichi and Kaito knew each other, they grew used at each other, the magician came everyday to visit and help Shinichi with his Jinja. As the days went by, things began to change between Shinichi and Kaito… now, whenever the magician would come, a small blush, appeared on the cheeks of them, their hearts pounded hard when their gaze met. Both the God of Knowledge and the brunette came to the same conclusion, something was changing and realize that their feelings were stronger than a simple friendship, they realized that they were in love with each other. The God of Knowledge suspected that Heiji knew more than them, but now it was crystal clear, the dark-skinned God knew that they were going to stay together from the first moment, that explained why every day, the God of Knowledge would receive a visit from the God of War who would ask how things were getting between him and Kaito.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

As month passed, the hot season of summer arrived, and Kaito, with the help of the other gods made Shinichi accept to decorate his Jinja, and so the week before the Tanabata’s day, the four of them worked on decorating the Jinja, but it was mostly him and Kaito since the other two gods had their own Jinja to decorate. As days passed, Tanabata’s day arrived and there were only few things to add. The two gods who helped Shinichi and Kaito were: the Goddess of Peace, known as Fukurokuju or, like she preferred to be called: Ran Mouri, and Heiji Hattori, the God of War known as Bishamonten. Since Shinichi was close with the two of them and, also because he has always helped the other two in their Jinja, Ran and Heiji were the only ones who came without being called from the God of Knowledge. Ran, in the beginning, was surprised to knowledge from Heiji, that Shinichi interacted again with humans. The Goddess of Peace thought of herself as a big sister towards the God of Knowledge, she wanted to protect him as much as Heiji… Surprisingly for the three Gods, Kaito was at school because he had some work to do for the Tanabata’s day, but the brunette already said that he’ll pass the Tanabata’s day in Shinichi’s Jinja, the God of Knowledge was happy about that, but he didn’t show it directly, yet the two gods could see it clearly. Shinichi thought how the other years, he succeeded on avoiding decorating his Jinja, but this year, both Ran and Heiji used Kaito as excuse, ignoring the fact that he has been avoiding on celebrating anything since her death, and so, a sighing Shinichi accepted. The three of them finished working on the decorations, that the four of them started, because no matter how much Shinichi complained, the magician, more than the two gods, wanted that this Jinja was decorated as the other Jinja.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The night of the festival came, Heiji and Ran decided to come and pay a visit after having worked so hard in convincing Shinichi to decorate his Jinja, that was the least that both the God of Knowledge and the magician could do. “The Jinja looks amazing, Shinichi!” The dark-skinned man said happily wrapping an arm around the God of Knowledge who looked annoyed. “You all became so stubborn since Kaito came…” Glaring at the brunette, Shinichi continued saying… “What did you do to them?” The God of Knowledge finished saying noticing that the brunette was wearing a traditional yukata like the tradition wanted, it was very similar to his own. When did he get changed? “Everyone always said that I make people more active so it’s not my fault.” Laughing, the brunette walked close to the God of Knowledge and grabbed his hand then he ran away with him. “Come on Shinichi, let’s go and see the market!” The overjoyed Kaito said while a small smile appeared on the speechless God who tried to keep up with the speed of the brunette. The other two Gods looked happy at the couple with their lovers by their side. Heiji was with Kazuha Tōyama, the Goddess of Confidence while Ran was together with Tomoaki Araide, the God of Health. “Do you think it’ll work?” Ran and Heiji asked to the other two who were humans once. “It will, the glim in their eyes says everything.” The young Kazuha explained happy for the God of Knowledge who finally found his happiness after so long. Shinichi, for how cold he could appear, never stopped caring for the other Gods, they all knew how much he suffered for the loss, he would never stop complaining about Gods meeting humans because he was scared that other Gods will feel bad as much as him, they knew… they always knew and that’s why they have been close to him. The laugh that now they were seeing on the face of their old friend made them tear up of happiness, especially Ran who was very soft for these kinds of things. They decided to keep an eye on the couple because they were curios how things will develop from now on. But, they all had a nice feeling, Kaito was the only person who ever made Shinichi this happy since that girl.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Shinichi and Kaito passed the entire night together, they explored different booths, they even tried catching some goldfish. And so, the God of Knowledge acknowledged that the magician was literally terrified by water creatures. Laughing about that, while the God of Knowledge wiped off his tears of joy, the magician was crying because of his Ichthyophobia. Kaito kept teasing Shinichi for the entire night as much as he could, until the God finally accepted on buying stuff and taking photos of them so that they could have memory of these moments. After a normal photo, Shinichi used the fish as weapon against the tease of Kaito and a wide smirk appeared on the lips of Shinichi while the magician, inadvertently, took a photo of them like that. After few hours, everyone seemed to go away, but the other Gods wouldn’t let the chance pass, so Heiji took Shinichi apart from Kaito and Ran took Kaito with her, seems like that the temptation in the two Gods was too strong to resist anymore. They were two great friends, that’s what Shinichi would say, but they are two love sick gods. Once, they were inside the Jinja, Shinichi was curious about why the other brought him away from the other without an explanation. “When are you going to ask him?” Heiji said sitting down right in front of Shinichi who stared confused at his friend. “Ask him what?” Shinichi said reluctantly, but he knew exactly what the other God was meaning. “Don’t joke around with me, Shinichi. You know perfectly what I mean, Kaito is not like her, I’m sure he’ll accept you…” Frowning, the dark-skinned man placed a hand on the shoulder of his dear friend after he stood up. “Heiji…” Placing a hand on top of the other’s, the God of Knowledge looked down with a frown. “I’m scared that he will just answer me like her.” Shinichi said worried and scared. “If he will, I’ll beat him down!” Heiji said rolling-up the sleeves of the yukata he was wearing and closing his fists. Chuckling, Shinichi covered his mouth and looked at his friend with a soft smile. “I’m not sure he’ll accept me by using force, but that would be a nice show.” In these last months, Shinichi grew used at the teasing manners of the magician. “I’m going to tell him… now.” Smiling confidently, Shinichi walked out from the Jinja and looked for Kaito who was, instead looking for Shinichi. Heiji and Ran smiled happily and ran towards the couple who was now in front of each other. Blushing, Shinichi was in lack of words and the magician didn’t look that different from him. “Kaito… I wanted to thank you for everything… I don’t think I would have ever changed if you didn’t appear in my life…” Rubbing the back of his head, Shinichi explained how his heart completely changed and was not anymore the _Cold God_. Tears began forming in his eyes while Kaito cupped the God of Knowledge’s cheeks with a small smile on his lips and a small blush coloring his cheeks, his fingers were wiping off his tears. “There’s nothing to thank me about, Shinichi… I should be the one thanking you because I got to learn what love is and I got to put aside hate, you are the best person I ever met, and I want to stay with you… no matter who I am or what is needed to stay with you, because zero is only the beginning, right?” Chuckling softly, Kaito was slowly leaning close to Shinichi. The God of Knowledge knew too well that quote because it was him the one who wrote that. Nodding with his head, the young God leaned to the lips of the magician as well. The kiss will merge their souls for the rest of eternity and turn Kaito in a God. Locking their lips together, Kaito blushed softly bringing his right hand to caress the back of the head of the God who instead trapped his hands around the shoulders of the magician. A soft blush colored their cheeks while the other Gods teared up for their friends’ happiness. Tanabata’s Day used to be the only day for two lovers to meet, yet Kaito and Shinichi changed that, now it was the day where their eternity began. When their lips parted from each other, a bright light covered Kaito who turned into a God. Kaito’s yukata changed colors, it was different from Shinichi’s, but every God had their specific colors, so it didn’t really matter. Once the lights went away, Shinichi and Kaito laughed softly, their foreheads leaning on each other.

 

“Hey guys, I am the God of Jokes!” Cheerfully, Kaito said happily through laughs, his arm wrapped around his officially lover: Shinichi. Chuckling, the other Gods began laughing happily. “Oh no… we now have to deal with him for the entire eternity?” Sighing sadly, Heiji chuckled using a mudra hand on the forehead of the magician to reassure him that he was only kidding. The fate of Kaito was now chosen.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The next day, Shinichi and Kaito were on Shinichi’s Jinja. Kaito didn’t own one for now and there was no intention in Kaito’s mind to have one. The God of Knowledge and the God of Jokes were now cleaning the Jinja like every day. “I can’t believe that the Jinja can get this dirty in just one day!” The magician was complaining like usual, the good part was that Shinichi could easily stop him with a simple smile. Kaito was just so cheesy, but Shinichi wasn’t bothered from that. “Kaito… come with me, I want you to meet someone special to me…” The God said in a whisper while he headed away from the Jinja. “…”  Kaito wanted to ask where they were going, but the God of Knowledge was already far, so the God of Jokes followed the God of Knowledge who reached the grave of his old dear friend, the only person he has ever liked until Kaito. When they arrived, a soft smile appeared on the lips of the God of Knowledge while a deep frown appeared on the features of the magician who stared at the name on the grave for a bit before speaking. “Shinichi… I wanted to tell you that Ran told me everything about your past already, there’s no need for us to stay here if it hurts you…” Kaito rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks. “T-that gave me enough courage to confess, but the kiss… I guess, it made crystal clear what I feel for you.” An embarrassed Kaito said while staring in the eyes of the God of Knowledge who, instead, was enjoying this more than he should. Chuckling, he captured the kiss of his beloved magician and caressed Kaito’s cheeks while his cheeks turned red as well. “Heiji gave me the courage to confess, I admit that I was scared to lose you too, but… you surprised me, Kaito… this girl was a dear friend of mine, and she will always stay… in my heart, but you don’t have to worry… I’m fine now.” Shinichi said touching the left side of his biceps. “I’m happy to have known her, but… I’m glad she refused me, so I had the chance to find you…” Chuckling, he poked the nose of the magician. After few minutes, the God of Knowledge left a letter on her grave then he bowed his head in front of it. Silently, the God of Knowledge walked away from that place leaving Kaito by himself. “Hey Shinichi, I didn’t hear you, can you repeat that again?!” Chuckling, the God of Jokes ran after the God of Knowledge who began running towards the Jinja. “Absolutely not!” A laughing Shinichi said.

 

“That’s how our relationship began, we will last forever, because that’s how we Gods work. We live for making the dreams of human true and I, the God of Knowledge, will keep this tradition, along with my beloved Kaito, God of Jokes. That’s the promise I make to you… my dear friend.

 

Truly yours,

 

Shinichi Kudo.”

 

That’s the letter Shinichi wrote and left on the grave of her dear friend. Days later, a young woman picked up the letter and read the content, she wore a yukata that resembled the one Shinichi had. That woman was a ghost, she was invisible, but the tears that were running down her cheeks and the warm smile on her lips were real like the love between those two Gods. If someone would visit the grave, they would find an answer to the letter of the God.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Shinichi.

 

Truly yours,

 

Kikyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my AU one shot. I've been preparing this one for so long. I had a big writer block, but I eventually wrote until the end. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did. Please, leave a 'kudo' and a comment. 
> 
> Please, follow me on my Twitter and on my Facebook page.
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/ekodamagician  
> Facebook: facebook.com/ekodamagician


End file.
